


择路而逃/Run

by ssabriel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 是爱，信仰，还是恐惧？





	

**Author's Note:**

> *美国队长2前传，时间线在朗姆洛去神盾局卧底之前

—

 

朗姆洛从没想过要知道自己身体的极限在哪里，不过他觉得他可能很快就要有答案了。

他受过毒打，挨饿对他来说也并不稀奇，但被俘虏囚禁起来是第一次。折磨来的没有他想象的那么凶猛，而像蚂蚁缓慢致命的啃噬。那些人从容不迫，仿佛早已拥有了他的整个后半生。

 

—

 

最开始他们禁止他进食，日复一日的。朗姆洛尽量把自己每一天的体力消耗降到最小，他成天躺着，面对着无论是睁眼或闭眼都完全相同的黑暗。无光的潮湿的地下囚室几乎让他丧失对时间的概念。

后来他干脆不再去耗费体力来计算这些时间了。

偶尔的，为了防止他由于器官衰竭而死亡，他们会过来给他打营养剂，或者是整天的静脉注射。除此之外似乎一切如常，他们甚至允许他穿他原来的衣服。朗姆洛感觉到自己的身体正在吞噬自己，即使他人并未施加多余的外力。

再后来，他们开始缩减他的睡眠时间。在他每日由于虚弱而昏睡的十几个小时中逐渐的夺走几个。他们使用一些物理和生化的方式，例如强光、噪音、注射咖啡因和肾上腺激素等，让他保持着痛苦的清醒。他的睡眠时间被缩短成八小时、五小时、两小时甚至更短。

假如他身体健康，他可以连续扛过接近一周的无睡眠，而现在保持三十几个小时的清醒能几乎要了他的命。他喜欢当他们选择给他注射的时候，他会因此精神亢奋，暂时忘了所有的疼痛和疲乏，然而药效过后的折磨也变本加厉。为了防止这种折磨，他得拼命地保持清醒。他变得不敢睡着，大部分时间都游离在清醒和昏睡的边缘。

他们开始在他神志不清的时候问他问题。假如他保持缄默，他们会拿手术刀划开他的肌腱，几乎不流血的操作，却让他接下来稍作行动都疼痛难忍；更糟的情况下，他们甚至给他注射致幻剂和致病细菌，使他陷入仿佛永无止境的疼痛和幻觉中绝望挣扎。与后者相比起来，前者简直是恩赐。

但朗姆洛始终没有给他们透露任何有用信息。并非他意志坚不可摧，而是信息实际上没有掌握在他的手中。朗姆洛看起来像是整个行动的指挥者，而这就是他的上峰亚历山大·皮尔斯希望人们看到的，不过，真正的主角却是朗姆洛那少言寡语的同僚——九头蛇的拳头，代号冬日士兵，通晓每次计划的一切明细。他致命、高效，杀伤力极强的机械手臂令他难以被制服，任务结束后立即接受精神重启，确保他下一次激活时仍旧是一张白纸。

他们配合一直很好，直到几个月前冬兵被单独派出去执行某样与神盾局有关的任务回来。自打那之后他就不太对劲。

后来就是他们一道参加的这次剿杀计划。对方是与九头蛇齐首多年的欧洲犯罪组织，他们深入敌后，准备釜底抽薪，正当一切都进行顺利，冬兵却突然暴露身份逃走了。线后作战小组猝不及防，全军覆没，除了朗姆洛自己被俘，其他人全都被就地枪决。

朗姆洛没打算期待九头蛇派人来将他救走。他已是一颗用弃的棋子，没有任何用处；他手中没掌握任何性命攸关的信息，九头蛇甚至不屑派人来暗杀他封口。

他只有在对手面前强装出一副我有你们想要的东西的样子才得以残喘到如今，但这层谎言也不会持续太久。朗姆洛不知道自己为什么这么做——他想活。被俘的第一天，他就把藏在他臼齿底下那颗由聚乙烯防水外壳包裹的氰化物缓释胶囊小心翼翼地舔下来，吐在手心里，然后丢到地上用鞋跟碾成了粉末。这完全违背他在九头蛇当中接受到的行为校准。

不过现在，朗姆洛发现自己开始想念起那颗胶囊来，想得快要发疯。起初饥饿将他消耗殆尽；后来他乞求他们给他哪怕五分钟的睡眠。而现在他不想要进食也不想要休息。自由他也不再需要。渐渐地，在他脑子里盘旋着的只剩下那颗小小的胶囊。

他祈祷自己的心跳会突然停止。“就在今晚，今晚。所有这些该死的一切就要停下了。”

 

—

 

墙壁的崩塌像一场可怕的地震，这间囚室和这里面的黑暗就是禁锢他的全部，而这些东西现在正在四分五裂。他的头脑被噪音震的生疼，子弹出膛的巨响、钢筋水泥的断裂声、金属与金属的碰撞、爆炸，有什么人在大喊。太阳穴上的血管突突跳动，他感觉自己正在向地面倒下去。

强光几乎要把他眼球融化。视线模糊中朗姆洛以为自己看到了一个熟悉的不能再熟悉的身影。

他这一定是见鬼的在做梦。

 

—

 

事实和朗姆洛开了个天大的玩笑。冬兵找到并且救出了他，并把他带回了纽约下城区一个肮脏破旧的汽车旅馆。

冬兵清楚自己在做什么。他看到了一些东西，他有一个计划，他需要帮手，朗姆洛就是他的优先选择。他没想到的是，那些人把朗姆洛弄垮了。

冬兵冷静地看着床上躺着的尚在昏迷中的男人。他的身体覆盖在跑了棉絮的薄被褥底下似乎看不出什么起伏。冬兵用手枪指着朗姆洛的太阳穴，“没用的就要丢掉。” 他手腕很稳当，就那么指着，半晌，手枪“咔嚓”一声被收了起来。

要是换作半年前的冬兵，床上现在毫无疑问就多出一具脑袋上有个窟窿的尸体。但冬兵现在不一样了。

 

—

 

半夜，朗姆洛终于醒过来。借着昏暗的二十瓦白炽灯泡发出的一点光亮，冬兵把手上攥得已经有些温热的小罐酸奶给他递过去。

朗姆洛死死盯着那罐酸奶，就像他已经不再认识这东西似的。紧接着，他突然翻身伏在床边干呕起来。呕吐伴随着剧烈的咳嗽，他许久未进食的胃里已经没什么东西，只呕出一些胃液和血块，很快被干裂的木地板吸收，形成几片令人不愉快的污渍。

冬兵皱着眉，把手覆上他的额头。朗姆洛在发烧。

“布洛克，听着，” 冬兵犹豫了一下，还是使用了对方的名字而非姓氏，即使朗姆洛现在看起来一塌糊涂，他必须把情况跟他说明。“我算是在逃。神盾局和九头蛇两边的人都争着要我的命。我救你是因为有些事我一个人做不来。但以你现在的情况看…”

朗姆洛的眼睛瞪大了。他的咽喉感觉像刚被烙铁烫过，浑身上下也疼的发酸，可这些都不足以抓住他的注意力。他惊讶并不是因为冬兵说话的内容，而是他头一次听冬兵说这么多。这么多，并且是除了任务汇报和部署命令之外的。冬兵的意思他明白——没用的，就要丢掉。

“…留着…我…我能帮你。” 抑制住一阵强烈的反胃，朗姆洛迫使自己语调尽量平稳地开口，尽管这并不能很好地掩饰他声音里的虚弱。

“可以。我最多等你一个礼拜。然后要么你跟我动身去里海营；要么我朝你太阳穴来上一枪，给你个痛快。” 冬兵回答。“顺便，你可以叫我巴恩斯，这好像是我从前的姓名。”

朗姆洛没有提问冬兵的计划或者他为什么选择要去那里，他实在没有多余的力气这么做。更何况，他不在乎这些。冬兵在他身边，这对他来说就足够了。

 

—

 

冬兵把朗姆洛的情况估计的太好了。早在把他从地下囚室扛出来的时候他就应该留意到的：朗姆洛轻的不正常的体重，还有他那深陷的眼窝和没有什么血色的皮肤。

几天以来，他吐一切冬兵喂他吃进去的东西；他的高烧没有退过；冬兵在他身上发现不了任何伤痕可他没法自己不靠扶着东西站起来；他精疲力竭但彻夜不眠，只是睁眼盯着天花板，安静得吓人。朗姆洛的身体状况并没有好转，反而令人担忧地恶化下去。

“再不休息你可能会死掉，甚至都不需要我浪费子弹。”冬兵警告他。他一直醒着，硬撑着，就是不肯睡。

朗姆洛听闻顺从地闭上眼。但冬兵从他的神情能看出来他并没有打算要睡着，或者干脆说是在竭力保持着清醒。

“为什么不睡觉？”冬兵在床的另一侧重重地坐下来，这么问道。他们之间的距离被危险地拉近了，老旧的木质床架发出了几声刺耳的嘎吱呻吟，朗姆洛的身体抽搐般猛地颤抖了一下。

“醒来后…会很难受…很痛。” 朗姆洛回答他，声音低的几近呢喃。“所以不能睡…不可以睡。”

“嘿，听着。” 冬兵伸过手，捏住了朗姆洛由于过分消瘦而削尖的下巴，把他的脸掰过来迫使他面朝自己。朗姆洛颤抖着，但他并没有躲开。他知道自己还是躲不过这一次。他没办法很快好起来，这意味着他对冬兵来说不再有用了。朗姆洛将视线扭开不再去看冬兵，好像这么做能让他忘记这件事。

冬兵突然意识到自己正在用命令式的语气对朗姆洛说话，就像过去他习惯的那样。无论是在对讲机里还是面对着面。“朗姆洛，把枪装好。” “去十二点钟方向的大楼顶上待命。” “朗姆洛，暴露你自己给我掩护。” 而对方总会回以一个默许的眼神。

布洛克·朗姆洛，这个人对他来说只不过是每次任务之前他必须阅读的行动小组资料上的一张证件照片而已，此时却在他的头脑里一点点清晰起来。

他发现男人出现在自己大部分的记忆闪回里。例如他坐上电椅后记得的最后一件事情往往是这个人凝视自己的眼神。而他从静置槽中苏醒的时候，站在他身边帮他换上作战服的人也是他。

朗姆洛是个听话的、高效的手下，他会一直作战直到冬兵命令他停下来为止。即使是现在，他也仿佛在等待冬兵的命令。朗姆洛相信着冬兵的判断，因为他相信九头蛇的拳头是冷静的、理性的，并且能够做出拥有情感的人类无法做出的决策。

“你不再被关在那里了。你现在和我一起。” 冬兵为自己语气里的温和感到些许惊讶，但毕竟他正在记起更多的事情。“我会照顾你，直到你恢复健康。” 他听见自己这样说。

 

—

 

朗姆洛再一次醒来的时候，外面天已经全黑。房间里没有人，只有电流经过没关掉的电视机屏幕的嗞嗞轻响。

冬兵说会照顾他。朗姆洛猜这又是高烧在和他的神智开玩笑，可他还是不由自主地去这么想。他现在什么也做不了，只会耽误时间，而冬兵却说会照顾他，直到他恢复健康。他甚至记得对方说出这句话时脸上的神情，仿佛冬兵自己也没有料到，但冬兵这么说了也就会这么做，就像他一贯的那样。

他的疑虑被开门声打断了。冬兵好像是刚去过楼下的二十四小时便利店，他手里提着两个塑料袋。他把塑料袋抖在旅馆积灰的木头桌上，一些食物、水和药从里边散落出来，甚至还有一件棉质的短袖衫。这东西冬兵不清楚朗姆洛的尺码所以是照着他自己买的。

“你醒了。” 冬兵用陈述的语气对朗姆洛说，一边把空掉的塑料袋放在床边的角柜上，一边走近他，把长袖衫递过去。“去洗个澡，换衣服。如果你穿成现在这样上街会被警察拦下来。” 朗姆洛身上还穿着他被俘虏时的那身厚厚的防弹服。

朗姆洛点点头，试图从床上站起来，但他双腿仍旧虚软，几乎是一踩到地面就跪了下去。他扶着床头柜想重新起来，不愿让自己显得太过软弱，可他的双腿不听使唤，一个劲的发着抖。他感觉心脏跳得飞快，呼吸也变得粗重且难以控制节奏，视线开始模糊。

“别动。” 冬兵走过去，半蹲着揽住了朗姆洛的肩膀，好让他靠着他来保持平衡。

冬兵把朗姆洛半拖半架着扶进了浴室。廉价旅馆的浴室墙壁上毫不意外地结着厚厚的水渍和污垢，看起来很久没有清洗过了，并且这里没有浴缸，只能站着淋浴。

冬兵犹豫了一秒钟之后还是倚了在肮脏的墙壁上，他让朗姆洛背靠着自己的胸膛，好腾出自己的两只手来帮他把衣服脱掉。

“冬…” 

“叫我詹姆斯。既然我有一个名字，那么你可以来做使用它的人。”

“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯…” 朗姆洛喘着气低声说，“是‘你’的全名，我看过‘你’的资料。可你并不是他，不是巴恩斯中士，你是冬兵。”

冬兵清楚这点。自从他在出任务期间逃走并停止定期接受电击洗脑之后，他开始记起来一些事情，但那些事都发生在他被装上机械手臂之后。他能够慢慢回想起他在为九头蛇卖命的这段时间内每一次洗脑之前的记忆，但在那之前，在他还是完整的时候，他见过什么人，从哪里来，做过什么，几乎都是一片空白。他潜入神盾局大楼的档案室中看着詹姆斯·巴恩斯的资料，感觉自己就像在看另一个人。

“但我仍然希望你可以使用它。在你之前还没有人这么叫过我。” 

“詹姆斯…” 朗姆洛明白了他的意思。尽管詹姆斯·巴恩斯在过去经常被人这样称呼，但作为冬兵，被叫做“詹姆斯”而不是代号，这还是头一回。

冬兵满意地勾了勾嘴角。他感觉自己更像个人，而不是件武器了。什么名字并不重要，重要的是他个有名字，有人这么称呼他。就像朗姆洛曾经给他随身携带的马卡洛夫手枪起名为喀秋莎一样。没错，他称他的枪为喀秋莎，冬兵发现自己又记起了一点关于朗姆洛的事情。这些细节开始让这个人变得令他感到熟悉起来。

“喀秋莎在哪？” 冬兵突兀地问道。

“…被俘虏的时候，他们把我身上的武器都收走了，她不再属于我了。” 朗姆洛沉默了一会儿才缓慢地回答。

 

—

 

“布洛克，我们认识有多久了？” 在褪掉朗姆洛身上最后一件衣服并打开淋浴器时，冬兵这样问。

他需要说点什么来使自己不去注意朗姆洛赤裸的身体。原先厚重的防弹服几乎让冬兵忽视了这一点，朗姆洛比他以为的还要消瘦得多，冬兵能够感觉到他支楞的脊椎骨硌在自己的胸口造成的轻微疼痛；他的右手扶着朗姆洛的腰，几乎是一掐就能折断的单薄。

而这样的朗姆洛在冬兵看来简直是该死的性感。他的身体由于虚弱和冷正在轻微地发着抖，从冬兵的角度看过去，朗姆洛此时似乎目光低垂，好像在思索什么，睫毛投下的阴影被吞没在由于缺乏睡眠而泛着青紫的眼眶里。

“…时间不少。我认识你…年头很长。如果是你，算上你醒着的那些时间…加起来，应该至少有两年。” 水声几乎把朗姆洛的话音吞没，但冬兵还是敏锐地听到了。

“那么你一定了解我。” 

“算是吧。比起…”

“转过来。” 冬兵没等他答话就将朗姆洛的身体转过来面朝着自己。他把他推向对面的墙壁好让他靠着站好，右手还扶着他的腰侧。朗姆洛胸前的皮肤看起来苍白的发青，由于热水和摩擦而泛起小片小片的红，有些地方甚至沁出了血点，仿佛受尽凌虐一般。

冬兵忍不住捏了捏朗姆洛起伏明显的锁骨。他很瘦。冬兵很难想象他在被囚禁期间究竟遭受过什么，他又是如何挨过那漫长的四个月时间，一直撑到自己出现的。冬兵端详眼前的男人，除去那些病态的和饱受折磨之后的痕迹，朗姆洛的容貌来得比他想象的更加吸引人。

他也不明白自己究竟是从哪里做出这样的判断。但他从没像现在这样清楚该如何处理自己身体传达的讯息。好像随着记忆的恢复，他也找回了身体的主控权一样。饿就吃饭，渴了就喝水，感到疲劳就没必要再继续手头的动作，完成任务不再高踞所有事情的首位。他不需要向任何人汇报自己的行动。

“布洛克，我们从前做过吗？”

冬兵明显地感觉到自己的问题让朗姆洛整个人僵住了。

“告诉我。” 他的手威胁般地捏住朗姆洛的颈间。

“就…一次。你失控了…洗脑…你不稳定。只有我们两个人在总部。” 朗姆洛断断续续地回答到。他偏过头去，声音沙哑，好像他刚刚才经历过他口中描述的那些事一样。

“你怕我吗？” 冬兵的语气很难形容。“害怕我会伤害你…哦不，杀掉你吗？”

“不。” 朗姆洛的语调里突然有了一丝隐忍的味道。“我相信你的判断…詹姆斯。”他犹豫了一下，还是使用了这个名字。“…你训练了我。如果你认为…杀掉我有必要，那么这个行为一定会让事情往好的方面发展。”

冬兵有些惊讶朗姆洛会说出这样的话，过去的自己一定把他训练得很好。但他很快注意到朗姆洛的身体却开始抗拒与他的接触，他正在挣扎。这莫名让冬兵的心头升起一股又痒又痛的恼火。

他怕他。

“要是我认为做爱有必要呢，要是我认为…操你，有必要呢。” 

 

—

 

冬兵将自己的两根手指塞进嘴里濡湿，一点点推入朗姆洛的后穴，好像他老早就知道该怎么做一样。甚至没有多余的动作，他没有费劲去亲吻朗姆洛的嘴唇，也没有挑逗他胸前的殷红，而是颇有目的性的侵略。他只想操他。

他另一只手握住朗姆洛细而紧致的大腿，迫使他两腿张开，整个人被轻微地向上抬起。很快的，朗姆洛的后穴将冬兵的手指全部吞进，他熟练地将手指撤出，把早已坚挺的阴茎顶进去，穴口残留的唾液和刚才手指搅动刺激出的肠液使得这一行动没有受到什么阻碍。很快的，内壁温暖包裹的触感像电流一样击穿了冬兵脑中掌管记忆的海马体。

他想起来了。

在银行下面的地下基地，在存放他静置槽和电击仪器的仓库里，他用他的机械手臂将朗姆洛死死摁在墙上。那个时候的特战队长比现在强壮得多，紧绷的肌肉呈现出优美的线条，可他仍然无法挣脱冬日士兵的拑制。冬兵用另一只手摁住他的下颚，使他无法左右摇晃的挣扎，这让事情变得好办多了。

冬兵记得自己当时愤怒、疑虑、恐惧，伴随着令他窒息的空虚感。他疯狂的想要做点什么来摆脱那种可怕的感觉，他想要伤害他眼前那个好像一头惊恐的野兽般的陌生的男人，让他屈服，让他低头，让他流露出脆弱来。

他那么想也那么做了。他就那么毫无前奏地将他的下身挺进了朗姆洛的身体里，节奏激烈的顶撞几乎要将朗姆洛硬生生的撕裂。内壁由于缺乏润滑而产生的摩擦被用力插入粗暴的抵消，疼痛使得朗姆洛的叫喊变成屈辱的呻吟，他的睫毛被眼角溢出的泪沫浸湿了…

就像现在这样，就像此时此刻。而冬兵现在突然不想要看到这个人的脆弱了。脆弱几乎就是他本身。他开始担心自己会把他弄坏了。

冬兵注意到朗姆洛已经不再挣扎。他的头歪倒向一边，虚弱地靠在墙上，面颊上浮现出一层病态的潮红，胸口微弱地起伏。他眼睛紧闭，几缕黑头发打着卷，湿淋淋地贴在他苍白的前额上。

朗姆洛难受得说不出话，他的体力差不多耗尽了，头痛得像要炸开，浴室里的温度和缺氧让他眼前一阵阵发黑。更糟的是，他正保持着一种羞辱不堪的姿势，冬兵坚硬的下体正在他的后穴里没有章法地抽插，他感到自己阴茎的前端可耻的发着胀，那些不好的记忆像洪水一样朝他涌来。

不…冬日士兵，他是他的士兵、代表了他所信仰的一切，而不是什么该死的发了疯一般的危险人物和破坏分子；他每一步都有计划；朗姆洛能够接受冬兵出于理性的考虑而选择结束自己的性命，但他不想要他出于主观的意识而选择伤害他、无论经历多少次他都没有办法习惯这一点。钝而沉重的疼痛碾过他的神经，他喘不过气来，但他的士兵好像没有要停下来的意思，这让他无助又绝望。他感到自己的胃仿佛被一双无形的冰冷的手攥得紧紧的。

“很痛？” 突然间，冬兵开口问道。他的动作随即慢了下来。

朗姆洛惊愕着睁眼。冬兵的脸上有些他从未见过的神情，类似关切的询问，紧蹙的眉头隐含着担忧。他微微咬着下嘴唇，专注于等待朗姆洛的回话。

“有…”

没等他话说完，冬兵已经飞快地抽出了充满在他体内的仍然坚挺的硬物。冬兵不知道从哪里抓过来一条浴巾，帮朗姆洛擦干身上的水渍和下身的痕迹。

他给朗姆洛套上他为他买的短袖衫。衣服是普通的灰白色，泛着久置在货架上的潮湿气味，他的号码穿在朗姆洛身上显得松松垮垮。他记忆中的朗姆洛几乎都是一身沉闷的黑色制服，这样的颜色还是第一次见他穿。他注意到他皮肤下青色的静脉在浅色衣料的映衬下更加明显了，他从脖子到肩膀的纤细的线条被中途掩藏，消失在稍高的领口处。

“你很好看。” 冬兵这么评价道。

作者自己涂了一张 

—

 

朗姆洛时常怀疑自己仍在做梦。他怀疑自己实际上一直被关在那间囚室里，眼前这一切都是致幻剂的效果。可冬兵的确在学习着照顾他。假如这些都是他的幻觉，那么他没理由不看到一个自己熟悉的冬兵。而冬兵每一天都在改变。他每天都想起更多关于他们之间的事情。

有时冬兵会心情很好的把旅馆楼下每天中午按时出现的冰淇淋车上所有的口味买回来哪怕朗姆洛自己一个人根本没有办法吃完。实际上冬兵只是有点想自己都尝一遍又不太好意思说。

一天，冬兵学着电视广告里的样子，在早晨笨拙地给朗姆洛用热牛奶冲了燕麦粥。

“吃下去。” 他这么命令他。

朗姆洛对于命令是没有迟疑的。他把东西全部吃完，哪怕他的胃在绝望地抽搐和反抗。他想快点好起来，但他的身体和他说不。

勉强的结果是又一番剧烈的呕吐。冬兵看着痛苦喘息着的朗姆洛，感到心里涌起一股奇怪的强烈的情绪，这种感觉并不好受。他不太清楚这应该名为什么，但他知道自己在朗姆洛身上需要投入更多的耐心。他不愿看到他这个样子。

朗姆洛的眼眶红着，头发凌乱不堪，胸口还在不规则地起伏。冬兵皱起眉头，他不知道自己看着朗姆洛时的这种难过的感觉从哪儿来的，又该怎样把它赶走。

他只好尽量轻柔的把朗姆洛从床边扶起来，使他能够以较为舒服的姿势靠在床头。他给他擦干净嘴角的污渍并给他喂了些温水。但难过的感觉并没有消退多少。

朗姆洛在视线模糊中看到了冬兵神色凝重地盯着自己。这神色他很熟悉。每一次的，在冬兵接受洗脑的过程中发出疼痛难抑的嘶哑叫喊，几乎要把口嚼咬碎的时候，朗姆洛自己也是这么看着他的。

他对他报以一个勉强算作轻松的笑容，“嘿，我没事的，士兵。” 这令冬兵突然感到那股要命的难受被神奇地化解了。人是种感情多么微妙的存在，前一分钟他还觉得胸口发闷，后一分钟他却因为朗姆洛的一个微笑感到了轻松。

朗姆洛当然不像他说的那样没事，但他的精神的确逐渐变好了，昏睡的时间在逐渐减少，偶尔的，他们也会互相聊起以前的事情。

冬兵在朗姆洛任务汇报似的描述中记起来一些他们一块儿执行任务的场景。

“这么说，我很强。” 他骄傲地冲着朗姆洛勾起嘴角。他这么笑的时候看起来甚至有些孩子气。有时候朗姆洛几乎忘记冬兵在被改造之前是多么的年轻了。

“而你比我差一些。” 他接着说，一边挥手冲靠在床上的人比了比，“但和其他人比起来你是最好的。只有最好的才能够做我的搭档。”

朗姆洛笑了笑。冬兵说的没错。给他的，都是最好的。年轻的布洛克·朗姆洛算不上强壮，在冬兵帮助九头蛇训练的那些特工当中，他也不是最快的。他只是比别人相信的更深罢了。人一旦从心底里去相信什么事，做的时候自然不会犹豫。

—

一周的时间早就过去，朗姆洛仍然虚弱，但他已经能够下床走动。他的食量也从最开始的摄入流质食物都会呕吐，渐渐变得能够吃下一点面包和肉类了。

冬兵从他原先的一个秘密账户中提取现金来供他们购买日用品。这个账户曾经是他执行一个卧底暗杀任务的时候九头蛇为他开设的，为了保证安全，这个账户完全脱离组织的控制、现金流无法追踪，多亏这一点，他才能在这段时间内使用它。尽管在购买了枪支弹药之后里面的存款也已经所剩无几。

此时他们正站在商店里，朗姆洛竭力计算着怎样购买即将到期的打折食物可以把他们手中不多的现金最大程度地发挥出作用来。

“肉过期了就不能吃…蔬菜能够多放几天。哦，这边的甜品在打折。詹姆斯，我记得你喜欢吃甜食的，是不是？” 朗姆洛面对着柜台喃喃自语。

可能是因为这样的朗姆洛冬兵从来没有见过，就像日常生活中遇到的在他那个年纪的普通男人，没有任何戒备和攻击性；他的黑头发从后面看起来非常柔软。

冬兵突然有点情不自禁地从背后把他环抱起来，朗姆洛现在身上稍稍结实了一些，刚好可以很舒服的抱个满怀。“相比起甜食，我更喜欢吃你。” 

“别…别开玩笑。” 

“我没开玩笑。布洛克，我们什么时候把那天晚上没做完的事做完？我不喜欢让事情只完成一半。”

—

冬兵几乎是打横抱着朗姆洛上的楼。他脚步很急促，朗姆洛在他的怀里摇摇晃晃，他们买的几袋食物被朗姆洛乱七八糟的揽在胸口，东西不轻，他努力让它们在自己的手里保持平衡，已经有些气喘吁吁。他的呼吸正好扫在冬兵的脖子上，温热又痒，冬兵感觉到下身开始发胀，危险地摩擦着他的牛仔裤。

一进门，冬兵就把朗姆洛没轻没重地往床上丢。突如其来的冲击让朗姆洛头脑一阵阵发晕。

很快的，冬兵脱掉外套欺身压上来，他们之间的距离被一下子拉得那么近，以至于朗姆洛能够从冬兵颜色通透的瞳孔中看见倒映出的自己。朗姆洛突然有点恍惚。

“布洛克。” 冬兵叫了他的名字，朗姆洛回过神来。“布洛克，这回不会像头一回那么遭了。相信我。”

朗姆洛点了点头。他从来都相信他。

“我可以亲你吗？” 冬兵用他的右手手掌摩挲着朗姆洛的后颈，一边这样问。他刻意使用了没有威胁的正常的那只手，试图使他放松下来。

他本可以直接亲上去的，反抗不会有用，朗姆洛打不过他的。可冬兵不想这么做。他觉得至少应先征得他的同意，他不想让朗姆洛再怕他。

冬兵没有想到朗姆洛很快地点头默许了。于是冬兵亲了他。他反复检查那些闪回的记忆碎片，确定自己以前从未亲吻过朗姆洛。事实上，在他现有的这些记忆里面，他从未亲吻过什么人。这触感是他从未体验过的，这让他的双眼惊讶地瞪大了。他分不清这么柔软的究竟是朗姆洛的嘴唇，还是他自己的嘴唇，他把脸移开一公分，拿手指碰了碰朗姆洛因为方才的接触而微微张开的唇瓣，又用力的亲了回去。朗姆洛的胡茬碰在他脸上，是一种奇妙的痒痒的刺痛。

柔软的双唇毫无阻力，一直挤压到他们的牙齿碰在一起。朗姆洛似乎开始主动，他回应了冬兵的吻，并把舌头探进他的口腔，冬兵本能地咬住了。朗姆洛发出一声类似动物受伤的呜咽，紧接着这声呜咽被吞没在冬兵加深的亲吻中。

有时候冬兵觉得朗姆洛长过于沉默，甚至比起自己也是有过之而无不及。起初冬兵以为他是因为虚弱而无法多说话，后来冬兵发现自己记忆中的特战队长也同样是寡言少语。但他的舌头非常灵巧，完全不像他平日所表现的那样。

亲够了朗姆洛，冬兵开始准备干正事。他尽量不去使用他的机械手臂以免让朗姆洛感到紧张。但这使得他接触朗姆洛身体的机会变得非常有局限。于是他低下头，让他的嘴也来帮忙。他稍长的凌乱的发梢轻扫着朗姆洛的胯骨，可朗姆洛不敢乱动，只好喘着粗气忍耐着。冬兵将他的下身一直逗弄到抬起头来，才满意地停止动作，改用右手将它上下套弄着。

“布洛克我好像记得你…为我挡过枪子儿。不止一次的。” 冬兵突然这么说道。

朗姆洛的耳膜充满了血管突突跳动的轰鸣声，他差点就要错过冬兵的话。不过幸好…幸好他听到了。

“你…也…救过我的命…” 难抑的喘息让朗姆洛的句子变得破碎，但他还是断断续续地为冬兵描述了一次出任务时他是怎样被倒塌的建筑物压在地底。他将要窒息，而所有行动人员都已经撤离，只有冬兵在那里，也受了伤，但冬兵将巨大的钢筋水泥碎块一点点搬开，几乎把他的机械手臂扯断。他最终把朗姆洛弄出来了。

“你说的这个我不记得，” 冬兵淡淡的说，手下的动作并没有停。“抱歉。”

“可我会…记…得——啊——” 朗姆洛颤抖着说出最后一句话，在冬兵的掌心释放了出来。他的话音在末尾处变成了一声无助而又高亢的呻吟，令冬兵几乎要失去控制。

他动作急促地将依然滚热的精液抹在朗姆洛的穴口充当润滑，另一只手轻轻按着他仍旧显得有些单薄的胸膛。尽管这些肢体语言已经给了他充分的预示，但当冬兵就那样挺进来时，朗姆洛还是痛得倒吸一口冷气。他紧咬著下唇，不让自己叫出声。

但是压抑的呻吟还是从朗姆洛唇齿间溢出来。冬兵想起在格斗训练中他将朗姆洛放倒在地时他也会发出类似的，像是拖长了尾音的闷哼，这种屈辱的、隐忍的呻吟每一次都引得他想对朗姆洛出手更重一些。那时他恨不得把他碾碎，听他痛苦地叫出声音。

现在他依然想听他叫出声，但不是因为痛苦的那种。冬兵的动作不由自主的加重了。老旧的床铺在他们身下发出不堪重负的嘎吱声。

朗姆洛感觉到令他窒息的疼痛，但伴随疼痛而来的还有一种更大的快感。他发现冬兵的动作的确不同了，他在用力挺进的同时，仍然用手安抚般地揉弄着他的肩膀，下身的律动也变得柔韧而有节奏起来。

随着冬兵每一次挺进而产生的短暂又强烈的快感让朗姆洛的注意力分散到了别处：他不再留心自己喉咙中发出的声音了，而是专注于想要更多，他的双腿不由自主的缠上冬兵柔韧有力的腰，胯部也开始配合着冬兵的节奏摆动起来。

冬兵注意到了朗姆洛的变化。他低下头去，不轻不重地咬朗姆洛的脖子，同时他加快了挺进的节奏。终于，朗姆洛把他自己全部交给了欲望，他高亢地叫出声来，脖子上的青筋和骨骼被牵动而紧绷，凸显了起来；他的身子微微抬起，不受控制地颤抖着。冬兵用力捏着他的肩膀，整个身体向前倾，他看起来就像一支将要离弦的箭。最后一下撞击般的挺进，伴随朗姆洛几乎带着哭腔的大声呻吟，他在他滚烫的体内尽数释放了。

——性爱如此美妙，他从前竟然没有想过要多来几次，特别是当这个人一直在自己身边的时候。

冬兵翻身躺在朗姆洛的身旁，对方几乎要虚脱地昏睡过去。冬兵莫名其妙地想起朗姆洛曾经和他说过的话：秩序建立在痛苦之上。一个想法就那样钻进了他的脑子——如果说九头蛇是维持秩序的一方，那么朗姆洛是否一直在承受着痛苦，只为了坚持下去他认为正确的事情呢。

冬兵没法很好地理解。战斗和杀戮对他来说算不上痛苦。皮尔斯曾告诉过他，他在帮助建立一个更好的世界，那么这些就都是对的。既然前面有更好的在等着，为什么要为路上的这一点点牺牲感到遗憾呢。他认为皮尔斯口中的这个世界就是朗姆洛所指的秩序。这个想法几乎让他希望自己将建立这样的世界继续下去，好早一点结束朗姆洛的痛苦。

他原本是对此深信不疑的，但半年前的那次单独作业中，他偶然地读到了埋藏于神盾局档案处中他自己作为詹姆斯·巴恩斯时的资料。其中史蒂夫·罗杰斯的立场让他有些疑虑，这个人是现在的他与过去的巴恩斯中士之间唯一的联系，是他们都共同记得的一个人，史蒂夫所做出的选择不容他忽视。

这条路上，他没法让自己心存疑虑。因此在继续走下去之前他必须先确认一些事情：詹姆斯·巴恩斯，他的过去，他的缔造者，是否也曾同意他的想法，而这件事只能向罗杰斯求证。假如他能够确定这一点，他就能够毫不动摇了。他必须完成这个调查。

为了建立更好的世界。

—

朗姆洛的身体在慢慢的恢复，离他们出发去弗吉尼亚的日子越来越近，冬兵也变得越来越兴奋。他开始整日地和朗姆洛讨论起他们的计划，他不再和朗姆洛做爱，也不再去尝试一些莫名其妙的、他从前没有尝试过的事情。

朗姆洛隐隐地感到那里有什么东西在前面等待他们。这不是一种良好的感觉，相反的，光是去那里的念头都让他不安的快要发疯。

而冬兵正在有条不紊地为他们制定计划，计划他们要如何完成一次对神盾局最高机密的入侵。他计划得越详细完善，朗姆洛就越觉得恐慌。他并不是害怕失败，而是他意识到，此时的冬兵不是在为九头蛇工作。一切都出于他自己的愿望，真相对他的吸引来得如此强烈并难以解释。这不正常。

“詹姆斯，告诉我，那次单独行动中你看到了什么，是什么让这些改变在你身上发生？” 终于在一个下雨的晚上，他向冬兵发问。

朗姆洛认为是时候问出这个问题，他只是还不敢，还不愿意那么早就听到答案。

旅馆旁边的车站的钟声敲响了，现在是十点三刻，朗姆洛站在那里一动不动，他觉得心跳得厉害。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我在巴恩斯的档案里看到这个人的照片。” 冬兵平静地说道。“布洛克，我跟你说过吗，改造之前的事情我什么也想不起来了，这不全是真的。我没有告诉你全部的实情。罗杰斯，这个人，我记得他。我想我认识他。” 

朗姆洛当然知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯是谁。只是他没想到这个人的影响对冬兵会如此巨大。

朗姆洛很肯定冬兵不会喜欢他将要找到的那些真相的。他的士兵也许很快就会成为别的什么人，而不再是他认识的、熟悉的、信仰着的冬日士兵。朗姆洛感到一阵强烈的恐惧，即使在暗无天日的囚室中也不曾有过，他的手指在发颤。他必须要做点什么…也许，这一切还不至于无法挽救。

“我出去一会儿，到楼下去买些路上要用的东西。” 

“好，注意安全。” 冬兵看起来并没有起疑。

—

次日凌晨，冬兵和朗姆洛一同抵达里海营。

在那里等待他们的是带有九头蛇标志的直升机、探照灯和整组的武装小队。

几个科研人员使用远程操控迅速关闭了冬兵机械手臂的防御系统，特种兵蜂拥而上。在被制服并被电子铐束上手脚的过程中，冬兵只是死死地盯着孤零零伫立在人群之外的朗姆洛，甚至忘记挣扎。

他看起来愤怒和难以置信，眼底翻涌着遭受背叛的痛苦，穿着白大褂的人走上去给他的颈部注射了什么，他的眼睛才慢慢地合上了。但朗姆洛感觉冬兵仍然在盯着自己；他感到有什么曾经连接在他们中间的东西“啪”地一响，断裂开来，震得他胸口发痛。

可这又有什么关系呢，朗姆洛绝望地想。向九头蛇交出他，反正无论他逃到哪里都会被他们找到的；反正一切都可以重来，他还会是一张白纸，而我，依旧是他手中最好的那一个。

起码，他还是那个冬日士兵。

—


End file.
